metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Middle East (Guns of the Patriots Incident)
A country within the Middle East was one of the locations in which Liquid Ocelot made preparations for his insurrection against the Patriots. It was a place of constant political turmoil and little development. History Background The country, along with the rest of the Middle East, was the site of various proxy wars by the various superpowers during the Cold War. After the Cold War ended, the simmering ethnic conflicts within the country, as well as the entirety of the Middle East, erupted into full scale civil wars, with some even possessing nuclear weapons. By 2014, the situation became fragile. A local militia needed the money of being within the PMCs to feed their families, due to not having a decent enough education, and many households barely even having enough to scrape by. In addition, the regime in power used whatever money it had to pay PMCs to enforce order, due to the fear of terrorism, rather than feeding their people. The regime also hired British PMC Praying Mantis to help establish control in the region, due to the group's involvement in the Iraq War. Liquid Ocelot, the de-facto leader of Praying Mantis, later travelled to the Middle East himself, using the opportunity to hack into the SOP system and shut it down. He attempted to gain access by using the genetic code of Liquid Snake within Praying Mantis's base camp. Meryl Silverburgh and Rat Patrol Team 01 had also been sent to the area to investigate Liquid's activities, due to five previous inspection teams having been killed off. Solid Snake arrived in the region, disguised as one of the Middle Eastern militiamen's instructors under Roy Campbell's request, officially for threat assessment, though in reality he had been contracted to assassinate Liquid Ocelot. Liquid's attempt to hack into SOP failed and the results were disastrous, with various members of Praying Mantis, Rat Patrol, barring Akiba, and Snake, becoming physically and psychologically incapacitated in the ensuing lockdown. Fauna * Crows * Rats * Chicken (used as a food source by the militia) Geography The geography is primarily a desert/arid environment. Locations * Ground Zero * Red Zone * Militia safe house * Urban ruins * Downtown * Advent Palace * Crescent Meridian * Millennium Park Behind the scenes The Middle East is one of several locations featured in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots that Solid Snake travels to during the course of the storyline. It is the setting of Act 1, Liquid Sun, though the exact location is unspecified. According to the end credits, the design of the environment was based on Morocco, which is located in North Africa. According to Ryan Payton, Kojima Productions, when developing the level and act, had to be extremely careful in writing the scenario to avoid implying that either the entire Middle East was a warzone or that all of the Middle Eastern militiamen were terrorists.Metal Gear Solid 4 Afterthoughts with Ryan Payton Gallery File:Middle East Ground Zero.jpg|Ground Zero. File:Middle East Red Zone Northwest Sector.png|Red Zone. File:Militia Safe House - Snake & Drebin.jpg|Militia safe house. File:Middle East Urban Ruins.JPG|Urban ruins. File:Midtown Maelstrom.jpg|Downtown. File:Middle East Advent Palace.jpg|Advent Palace. File:Middle East Crescent Meridian bulldozer.jpg|Crescent Meridian. File:Middle East Millennium Park.jpg|Millennium Park. Notes and references Category:Middle East